To those I leave behind
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Zane knew his time was running out. He knew he wasn't going to have time to say what needed to be said. But Zane wasn't going to leave these thing unsaid. Rated : T please R & R! Better than it sounds!


**Yeah, another Ryo/Zane story! YEAH! You know you just love them! **

**Anyway, I have no clue is to why I have been writing these little one-shots with him in it. But you know...they come out prety good.**

**So I figured why not do this one. **

**Anyway, I own nothing and all that Jazz!**

**Let's just get on with the story.**

**Oh,before we start this story I want to point something out here,,,,,**

**Cairly is my OC! She dated Zane and they had their daughter Jan -who's name is Janet but is called Jan for short-- Also, if you don't get Zane's letter to her ,, it refears to "The photo on the shelf"!**

* * *

_Time is short...you don't think about that. You think you have all the time in the world...but in like the blink of an eye you go from being three years old,to being fourteen. It seems just like yesterday you where playing dolls,and now your doing your make up. Time flys by quiker than we think...so enjoy the time you have because it can be gone as quik as it goes by. - Jamie N. Smith_

* * *

He knew he was going to die. He knew that very well, but death wasn't what he feared. Yes,that's right, Zane Truesdale, The Kasier,Hell Kasier, was scared. Even if he didn't seem to be at times,he was human..he had emotions too, he had a right to them. He just never showed it. But he was scared right now. Not of death. He was in a sense looking foward to death. This pain was awful. The pain of his heart and the pain of what he had done to the people he loved most. How he had become a monster, even nearly killing his younger brother. Death was going to take that pain away.

But what the mighty Kaiser feared was what everyone would think of him when he was gone. And the though of not telling them what he wanted them to know.

Zane looked over t his daughter Jan,who was fast asleep in her cribe, he hurt him to know he'd leave her,but he knew she was strong and that she could get threw it. Besides she only a baby,she wouldn't remeber him. So she wouldn't feel the pain of loss.

But still Zane wanted to tell her what he wasn't going to be able too. I mean he could now,but she was a baby she wouldn't remeber it! He wanted her to always have his last words to her,and he wanted to tell his parents,brother and friends what he didn't in life and what he knew he wouldn't have time too.

He dug threw the drawers and took out some paper and the pen he had in his pocket. He firgured now was as good time as any to write his good byes to them. Get it out of the way now, so he wouldn't have to do it right before he died.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Thank you for raising me as a child. Thank you for not ever giving up on me and helping me. For letting me know I can do anything. I love you both very much and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for failing you guys. For going all dark and stuff,and for not talking too you guys for months! I'm sorry,and I don't blame you if you don't forgive me._

_But I want you two too know, I love you guys. I do...I wish I would have said it more. _

_Please take care of Jan..plase I beg of you! By time you read this,I'll be gone. Jan doesn't have a father now! Please! Take her in...just for a little while...she needs to grow up in a good home with people who love her! That's all I ask of you. Pleas, take of Jan! She needs you guys....she'll need anyone! Please, take her in and love her!_

_I love you guys very much, _

_Your Son._

_Dear Syrus,_

_I want to tell you that you where a great brother..better than I could ever be or ever was! I'm proud of you. I wish I could have told you that. I'm proud of you and love you!_

_Take care kid, you'll go fair. You may not know that or think it,but you will. Your a smart kid, who take whatever life throws at him. So I'm proud to be your older brother. I was in life and I am in death. _

_Love,_

_Big Bro_

_Dear Atty,_

_Thanks. That's all I can really say to you. You where my best friend. You tryed to bring me back when I went all crazy, you stood by me threw all kinds of stuff! You where my best friend! I'm happy I got to know you. I just wish I would have kepted our friendship going and stayed in touch because like I said, you where my best friend. _

_The best friend I ever had._

_-Zane_

_Dear Cairly,_

_I want you too know I only left because I didn't want our baby to be around drugs and srtuff. I still love you. I always will. I want you too know I hope you get off those drugs because I don't want you to fruck up your life. Get better and stay strong. Jan and I love you._

_-Zane_

_Dear Jan,_

_I love you very much! I want you too know that I didn't want to leave you! I'm so sorry that I did leave you! But I willl love you! Your my baby girl,Jan-Jan. I hate that your only going to see me on tapes and stuff, instead of having me there to be with you. I'm so sorry that I have to leave you! I love you so much! I want you to know something. Before you where born I did things, I'm not proud of. I wish I could take them back...but I want you to know that when you where born, it striaghten me up!_

_You taught me how to be dad. And I'm happy that you did. I know I didn't get long to be with you, but the little time I did have was the best year of my life! I lovey ou forever and I'll be watching you always!_

_Lots of love and hugs,_

_Daddy_

Zane put the pen down and folded up the paper and put it in an envolpe. He placed the envolpe in Jan's diaper bag. The envolpe read, "_To those I leave behind". He _grabed his chest as another jolt of pain shot threw him. It only lasted a moment,but still...was another jolt that would count down to the last.  
Zane shoock it off and picked up Jan. He drove her to his parents house and waved goodbye. He had to go to duel academy for something about how it had disapeared. He knew his time was running out....he was happy that at least his family and friends would know what he thought and that he himself when he died.

* * *

**My gosh! That was awful! So sorry for that, but it demanded to be wrote. Please no flames and all. **

**Please review.**


End file.
